


Return to the Falls - Gravity Falls Gossiper, June 18th 1936

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [27]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Newspapers, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, return to the falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: A vintage copy of The Gravity Falls Gossiper, found inside a copy of Bare Ankles Monthly at Thrifty's Thrift Store, 2013.Could there be a dark secret that led to the closure of the Dinkie Snack Cake factory on Eyeball Hill? Find out soon in Episode 8 of Return to the Falls!
Series: A Return to the Falls [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Return to the Falls - Gravity Falls Gossiper, June 18th 1936

**Author's Note:**

> I really love doing these newspapers. I have to try and get more done in future. People seem to like 'em, too.


End file.
